Away
by lebxeb
Summary: Dr T Brennan goes on a trip, angsty sexy fun eventually. Note rating. No infringement intended.


Away.

'Booth?'

'Yeah Bones..' sipping the last of his good coffee, sitting in the diner they always frequented after a case completed. He leant back casually, looping his arm over the back of the chair, a charming smile adorned his features.

'I've been asked down to Peru to help out at a Inca dig south of Curzon, Dr Ahmed Abhulla, he's the head of anthropology in Cairo.. has asked if I can do a little favour for him too and I need to catch up with some colleagues in Tanzania, Uldu Pai, so I've made arrangements to do all three trips in one go..'

Bones told Booth with clinical detachment, telling him what she had planned. However as she continued not breaking stride he found it difficult not to look pissed, forlorn or as if his heart had been ripped out. Bones picked over her salad spearing the half cherry tomato and popping it in her mouth chewing it happily. Booth stared into her, noting she seemed absolutely stoked about her up coming globe trotting.

'I'm flying out to Cairo on Saturday for a week maybe two then, on to Tanzania.. Maybe take some time there.. Climb Killi and possibly a short safari see the migration.. possibly.. if my timing's right.. Then over to Peru.. ' she looked up to him, suddenly concerned for him he was sitting forward arms crossed head down looking absently into his empty coffee mug. His demeanour sad, her smile of excitement disappeared slowly seeing his expression.

'Booth.. Please don't.. I'm so looking forward to going.. I'm taking some time for myself.. something I really need right now.. ' he lifted his head to look into her, her heart twisted she could see how upset he was and she sighed rolling her head to the side a little, '..Your well on your way to a full recovery, Cam has set up a replacement to help you out.. Wendle is extremely good.. You get on with him.. I have total confidence in him to help you with the cases.. And my dad has made arrangements to carry on with Parkers enrichment while I'm away..' he was nodding looking back into his coffee mug again. She reached over and placed her palm on his forearm, he looked at it, her caring gesture without expression change or movement.

'Booth?'

'How long… will you be away?'

'Three months.. Possibly four.. Depends..' he sank again rolled back in the chair looking into her, she gave him a tiny smile.

'You've only just got back from Guatemala?' his voice a little shaky.

'Yes. well four months back. But this is different.. I need to sort some things out..' she swallowed picked up her coffee and too a sip, replacing her cup on the saucer slowly and precisely, watching as she did, 'Some things I have to work through… look Booth, it's not as if I'm not coming back.. Our partnership is strong and as professionals we can cope with a little time apart.. it will do us both good.. '

'Four months..' he gave bitterly.

'Maybe less… look.. I'll keep in contact. Emails and post cards.. Let you know how I'm doing where I am.. And…if.. 'If' ..you really need me back which I can't imagine.. I will.. I'll come back.. Ok?'

'I don't really have a choice do I?' he said accepting the situation, with a heavy heart. She gave him a soft smile, shaking her head a little.

There was a pregnant pause as they looked into each other for a long while. Bones eventually smiled hard reaching for his hand and eased out his fingers and watched as she entwined them with his, his heart warmed a little at her gesture. She rarely, if ever, instigated a touch or caress, of true friendship. He gratefully accepted her warm fingers and squeezed his digits around hers. Booth looked up and smiled, matching hers and nodded slowly letting out a long sigh.

'So..' he said softly, 'What's in Cairo?' she grinned wide, he was being sensible and was over the initial shock she relaxed a little but didn't let go his hand. Warm in hers.

'Well there are these four sided ancient obelisks called The 'pyr.a..mids'..' she gave sarcastically, he gave her a wonky grin, she giggled cutely, then started to tell him about her itinerary. She rambled on excitedly explaining what she had planned, Booth couldn't help be excited for her. It did sound a wonderful, work/vacation.

Booth had insisted he took her to the airport on Saturday morning, although she protested knowing it was his weekend with Parker. Secretly though she was delighted that they both came to wave her off.

'Kay then, I better go though.. ' she stood hands in the back pocket of her jeans, huge rucksack leaning against her thigh. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Booth nodded forcing a smile her way his hand on parkers shoulder, who looked terribly excited for her and her adventure. She looked down to the little boy, knelt and gave him a tight hug which he reciprocated just as strongly.

'Have a 'great' time Dr Bones.!. Send lots and lots of postcards I want to know all your adventures..'

'haaa you got it Parker.. I can't tell you everything otherwise I'll have nothing to tell you when I get back..'

'Oh don't worry about that..' he let her go a little, she held his hands looking into his beautiful blue eyes, her eyes sparkling with tears. This was harder than she had envisioned. Saying good bye. 'You can't put everything on a little card!'

'True.. true.. Be good for your dad and mum.. '

'I will..'

'And keep up with your studies.. Remember the science fair at school.. you do well ok?'

'I will.. Bye..' he held her tight again, Bones closed her arm around him again and closed her eyes tight. She let him go and stood, rubbing his hair as he chuckled, stepping back a little. Bones looked to Booth he grinned wide. He stepped forward and put his arms around her tightly Bones put hers around his neck squeezing him tight for a long while. The silence and embrace saying more than words.

'I'm gonna miss you Bones..' he whispered into her neck, breathing her in deep.

'I know.. Gonna miss you too..' she held on a little more, her throat closing over, ducking her head into his neck, sliding her arms to his shoulder blades and pulling him to her torso deeper, the last call for her flight to Heathrow London called out over the public address .

Booth was not willing to let her go yet, she lifted her head and looked into his watery eyes, hers the mirror of his. Their eyes danced for a few moments. She whispered so softly he barely heard it, her head tilting asking for compassion,

'Let me go Booth.. please..' he swallowed nodded once and realest her, stepping a foot back, she placed her palm on his stubbly cheek holding it there for a moment then slid it off, her eyes locked with his,

'I gotta go..' Parker watched on as the grown ups exchanged glances and soft smiles. Smiling. She leant down picked up her rucksack and put it over one shoulder, booth stepped forward to help, 'Thanks..' he smiled again, she looked back to his eyes leaned forward and kissed his cheek, holding her warm lips to his jaw for a few moments, then she turned and went through the gate without looking back but waved her hand over her shoulder as she disappeared from view.

Parker slipped his arm around his dads waist, looking up to him, 'She'll be back before you know it Dad…'

Booth looked down at his son and smiled warmly, 'Yeah little man.. Three months, three weeks and six days twenty three hours and counting..'

'Yeah..' he picked up his son put him on his shoulders and walked out the airport.

The first postcard arrived at the Jeffersonium a week later, Booth sitting on her desk read it Parker who was waiting for Max to take him for his tuition. It was of the pyramids at dawn.

'Hi all, Cairo hot, noisy and dusty, mummy identified and classified, put on display in antiquities museum, work done so off on dowel sailing solo to Assam dam and valley of kings. Carnac awaits! Hope all is well in DC. Parker, Dr Abdaul and I went under the sphinx and found two booby traps 6 thousand years old! Awesome, sand and water pressure chambers, ask Max, you can make one. All the best Dr Bones XX. Ps. Booth, these are the obelisks I was talking about.' Booth chuckled at her postscript, shaking his head.

'Arrrr dad sounds cool! Bet she is having a blast, sailing solo down the Nile.. Woow..'

'Yeah little man .. Sounds amazing..' he smiled but his eyes weren't parker gave him a hug.

The next week two cards came within two days of each other, the first was of a dowel on the Nile, which read, 'Hey all, dowel harder than I thought to handle but only got stuck on sandbar once! Valley of the kings is best scene at night when lit up by the moon, stunning, spooky and so quiet. Sunsets awesome, so hot 45 plus! spent two days in the dessert under canvass, the stars so bright you can reach up and catch them in your palm. Got stung by scorpion, luckily Bedouin had anti venom and saved my skin.. Fine now..' booths jaw hit the floor standing on his other leg wrinkling his brow. Parker just carried on smiling excited by her adventures. Unaware of his fathers mild panic.

'Off to Tanzania taking the long route! Bumming lifts and sleeping under the stars. All the best will call soon Dr Bones XX ps stop frowning Booth, I' m fine X' he grinned and chuckled softly.

He picked up the next, it was of an elephant drinking from a water hole with Kilimanjaro in the background.

'Having a fab time, have arrived beside Killi starting up tomorrow, spending some time getting clean in colonial hotel at the foot of the mountain. Soft bed such a treat. Proper meal. Have negotiated with porters and guide, four days up two down may not be able to write till I'm back down. Maybe call if I get a chance. Hope you did well in the science fair Parker.. Wish me luck Dr Bones XX Ps. Booth you'd love the animal life, you should see it. X'

Booth smiled at the postscript, just as Ange came in holding her file and smiled.

'Hey booth that the new one?'

'Yeah she's having a blast by the sound..'

'Yeah.. You know this is the first time she has sent cards at every opportunity, it's for you and parkers benefit I think..'

'Yeah I know.. She did promise him.'

'Yeah well she did tell me you were pretty gutted by her going, and felt bad for making you sad..'

'Yeah? That's sweet, I appreciate the gesture.. The only problem is I miss her more knowing what she is up to..' he confessed softly. Ange nodded and stepped closer pecked his cheek and smiled handing him the file.

'Back to work, Booth throw yourself into work for a bit.. Take your mind off her for a while.. ' he took the file opening nodding.

It was ten days before they heard from her again, she had been away a month. Cam Ange and Booth and Wendle all sat on the gantry, going over the photos of the latest victim and case when Bones computer made a loud bleep and whistling sound. Ange looked up,

'Oh wow, that's Bren.. Her web cam just came on.. look..'

They all got up and rushed to her computer Ange sat directly in front and flicked on the screen to connect the call. Booth's heart pounded.

'Sweetie! Hey! How's it going.. oh wow 'great' tan, you look amazing!' Bones grinned wide and giggled, her eyes sparkled and she nodded, sipping her cold bottled tiger beer.

'Hey Ange great to see you.. Yeah it's hot.. Been so hot.. How is everyone?'

'Oh great, great, ' all the witnesses said hi in chorus accept Booth. Bones chuckled again,

'Hi hi.. Oh I didn't think you would be all there this is great.. I just called on the off chance.. ' Bones was so excited to here all the voices and faces peer into the web cam.

'Great timing Babe, seriously.. So where are you? We are getting all your cards.. Parker's loving them..'

'Oh great is he? I'm so pleased.. I miss him..' she took another sip.

'He misses you too… hey Bones..' Booth said off camera, bones stilled and looked to Ange who gave her a wonky smile.

'Let me see you then, you luddite…' sweetly, she heard him laugh then peer over the top of the webcam with a silly grin.

'Haaa you idiot.. Hi.. How are you partner? Missing me 'dreadfully' I expect.. Crime rate soaring no doubt haaa..' she was delighted and excited to see him.

'Actually haven't had time to miss you, nagging and pissing me off.. Wendle is way better than you.. at least he listens to me..' Bones huffed a slurp of beer and giggled. Booths heart fluttered, she did look good, real good, a little thinner in the face but a healthy glow about her she wore a t shirt and shorts and seemed to be in a garden. Booth heart wouldn't stop pounding.

'More fool him.. You ok Wendle.. ? Don't let him bully you like he does me..' she grinned softly at booth how had now taken position on his knees beside Ange who seemed absolutely delighted to see her friend.

'I'm great thanks.. Nah Booths cool, not giving me too much grief..'

'Good good.. '

'So sweetie, Egypt went well?'

'Yeah.. Great.. Dr Abdul was very grateful, I stayed with him and his family, his son Jacob took me around and joined up with me after the dowl fiasco.. Long story..' she giggled remembering shaking her head gently.

'Jacob?' Booth asked curious, Bones locked eyes with him.

'Yeah, we hit it off.. And did the dessert and Carnac, he was very interesting, Egyptologist, nice guy..' she said carefully. She could see booth shift on his knees nodding, not looking at her.

'Sooo.. You got stung Sweetie?'

'Yeah Ange on the left gloot haaa.., 'extremely' painful actually if it wasn't for the Bedouin we were with, then.. Well it could have been fatal.. But it wasn't so.. Anyway.. Booth where's parker? Is he there? I'd loved to have a quick word with him..' the 'we' didn't pass booth by, he felt his heart sink and realise she must have been with this Jacob in the dessert alone. God knows what she got up with him.

'Yeah yeah he is…he's with your dad in the lab..'

'I'll get him.. You stay..' Cam put her hand on booths shoulder, he nodded up to her his thanks, 'Have a safe trip Dr Brennan.. See you when you get back..'

'Thanks Cam.. I will.. ' Cam went off as did Wendle,

'So sweetie what's this Jacob like?' flaring her eyes at her friend thousands of miles away. Bones flicked a glance to Booth who was smiling sweetly at her, not letting on that his heart was breaking.

'Ange.. Nothing like that.. I've met scores of people, male and female, in fact up Killi I hooked up with two girls from, England they are at Cambridge doing anthropology, we had such a chuckle..' Bones could see booth physically relax at her brushing off the Jacob issue.

'Great well I'll get out your way Bren, enjoy.. You look really well and rested..'

'Haaa You should have seen me two days ago.. ' ironically drinking down her bottle of beer and stretching her legs out putting them up on the table looking off in the distance.

'Why what happened?' Booth asked curious.

'I had a few problems with the altitude sickness, but I'm fine now.. '

'Did you make the top?'

'Is Parker on his way I have only booked ten minutes of broadband time..' curiously ignoring his question.

'Yeah he's on his way Sweetie.. Ok so have fun I'll catch up with you later ok?'

'Sure Ange.. You can text me I have my phone on me know the coverage is excellent all over Tanzania but up Killi there is no tower so..'

'Oh ok I will.. '

'Great to see you Ange.. Give Jack my best..'

'Will do bye..' Ange got up after blowing her a kiss and left Booth to take the chair.

They just stared at one another for a few moments, Bones was the first to speak,

'I've missed you..' she said softly with a cheerful smile.

'Nah you haven't. you been having 'way' too much fun, I can see it in your eyes..' he said charmingly brushing off her sweet comment.

'I have Booth, more than I envisioned.. ' almost unspoken she reached for his image on her screen, running a finger over his jaw. Booth took in a breath and sighed. Their eyes danced again, as there smiled got wider.

'So where are you exactly..?' Booth wanted to do the same but didn't.

'I'm… oh.. I'm in a hotel at the bottom of Killi. I'm taken a few days to get clean and relax haa. Have a few beers.. I just wanted to check if Parker..' she could hear the thumping of foot steps and Booth turned to see, there was a mass of wavy lines and then the picture cleared to show Parker on Booths lap.

'DR BONES!! Oh wow! So good to see you.. Where are you? ,,your cards are Brilliant!!'

'Haaaa. Hey parker.. Wow you look… very good.. I just wanted to show you something.. But before I do.. Did you win?' she leant in, Parker blew up into a huge smile and nodded so did booth who gave him a squeeze.

'Yes! I did! All thanks to you and Max.. '

'Oh God that's fantastic.. I'm so 'proud' of you.. You did amazing.. Well done little man..' bones gushed running her finger across his image on screen flicking her eyes to Booth who look so proud to.

'Did you climb Kilimanjaro?'

'I did.. ' she beamed wide, 'Took me longer than expected.. But yeah.. It was spectacular.. Here.. this is what I wanted to show you..' Bones got up, picked up her lap top and turned it, to show Parker and Booth the mountain spearing majestically through a veil of clouds the summit easily visible and the half snow cap adorning it's summit. The view was just like the postcard she had sent except for the elephant in the foreground. She heard him squeal with delight

'Wooow! That is sooo cool Dr Bones.. Thank you..' even booth was blown away by the view.

'Haaa it is very 'cool'.. seen enough?'

'Yeah thanks.. Where you going now?' Bones held the laptop to face her again, but kept her back to the mountain so he could see it over her shoulder.

'Safari Serengeti stop over in Ngorongoro crater.. Then catch up with some work colleagues at Uadu pai, where the first footsteps of man where discovered.. A little work then the migration hopefully.. I just wanted to touch base with you because I'm not sure when I can do this again..'

Booth nodded with a delirious smile he was so touched by her charming Parker.

She beamed at the two of them.

'Oh I should have booked longer..' she frowned looking sadly at the pair of them grinning at her. Missing them totally. Booths heart soared even though she was sad.

'Hey .. This was brilliant Bones thanks so much..' Booth said utterly touched.

'No problem.. Look I didn't get time to say some things before I left Booth.. Are you ok? I'm mean you head.. Scans.?' she wrinkled her brow.

'Yeah last scan good.. No problems..' he assured her softly.

'Sure? You would tell me if..? ?'

'Yeah.., yeah coarse just have fun ok?'

'Ok.. I've gotta go.. sorry.. '

'Keep sending the cards if you can..' Parker grinned madly.

'Haa I will.. Promise.. text me . Please..' she urged they both nodded.

'Bye..' they didn't get a chance to reply as the picture timed out and left the screen blank. Both Booth men sighed and looked at each other.

'That was brilliant Dad.. Dr Bones looked so different didn't she.. Really happy..?'

'Yeah she did.. She said she was missing you..' he told his son sweetly.

'And you.. I better get back to my lesson..'

'Sure off you go little man..' Booth watched his son go then looked back to the screen, sighing heavily.

Booth heard nothing for a few days then got a text at three in the morning. He flicked his phone open sitting up flicking on the light to read it.

'Hey Booth, it was so good to see you the other day. I've sent a card but the post is slow, I'm hoping you weren't covering for me and parker, please tell me you are ok.. lying here worrying.. X'

Booth smiled delighted by her late night contact and texted back instantly. ' Stop fretting woman, brain box fine, trust me I'm catholic. Missing you like crazy, doing my head in, think about what your up 2 constantly. What ya doing?'

'Trying to sleep.. It's hot and the hippos are bloody noisy, it's mating time.. full moon sounds like every animal is at it.. LOL..'

'Cool.. I love hippo's.. seen any big cats?'

'Plenty.. Saw leopard take down Thompson Giselle today, grizzly! Sitting beside fire now, watching the stars fall, southern cross to my right and Australias to my left.. Wishing you were here..'

'Sounds awesome Bones. Wish I were there too.. Are you alone?'

'Lol yes! In my two man tent beside tributary of Gumbia river.. plus a few thousand mosquitoes and rampant mammals.. '

'Geese Bones be careful.. Have you taken your big gun?'

'LOL no! not allowed to kill the animals but I do have machete. Does that placate you? J'

'Barely.. Your so brave I'd be shitting myself.'

'It is exciting.. I'm loving it though, getting back to basics. Parker Ok?'

'Yeah he's good. Your dad says hi, Jack was sad he missed you.'

Suddenly his phone began to ring he flipped it open, 'Wow Bones hi..' he grinned utterly delighted she decided to ring him.

'Hi.. Sorry.. Is it late there Booth?' she said apologetically,

'Yeah Bones it's three in the morning..' sweetly sarcastic,

'Sorry I'll go..'

'Please don't.. you ok?' concerned,

'Yeah just needed to .. Just wanted to hear you.. Is that ok?' softly apologetically. There was something in her voice that concerned him, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

'God yes Bones call anytime.. Wow is that the hippo's?' hearing them whale in the night, the sounds clear and intoxicating.

'Haaa yeah loud aren't they? Noisy buggers. I'm heading to Ngorongoro crater tomorrow.. Gonna spend a day or so on the rim.. It's gorgeous Booth.. You'd love it.. it's a shame your.. I wish.. oh never mind.. So, you busy with cases?' trying to sound relaxed and in control. She wasn't.

'What were you gonna say?' he snuggled down into the sheet on his bed and tucked his phone closer to his ear. Loving the early/late night chat with her.

'Oh I was just musing.. ' there was a long pause when she said nothing. Bones eyes had teared and she looked up to the stars, trying to hold back her emotions.

'Bones? You still there?' he asked carefully.

'Yep.. Sorry.. I'm just.. Missing you..'

'Oh bones.. I 'am' missing you too, I 'do' wish I was there, we could have so much fun..Maybe one day we could go together and you could show me the hippo's and stars..'

'Yeah.. Look Booth I've gotta go.. I'm sorry.. sorry.. Bye..' Bones felt her tears fall onto her cheeks and closed the phone down.

'Bones? Bones?' he looked at his hand set and sank. He knew she was crying. Obviously home sick and feeling alone. His heart twisted in his chest, just as his phone bleeped with a text. He flipped it open.

'So sorry to wake you Booth.. Night, night, sleep well X'

Booth texted back, 'Don't apologise, it was great to hear your voice.. Anytime ok? Don't let the termites bite XX '

'Kay.. I won't hugs XX' Booth whished he could hug her right now.

Booth lay awake in the early hours most nights waiting for a message or a call, praying she would get in contact but she didn't not for the next three weeks.

He set two messages but didn't get replies, 'Hope hippos's have stopped multiplying and your getting some sleep. Call when you can partner. XX' and, 'obviously busy.. Missing ya ugly face, nagging, and tea slurping, late night calls.. Remember me? XX'

The Jeffersonium did receive three more postcards for Parker.

The first one had three sets of foot prints on it, he flipped it over to read a short sentence.

'Been uncovering bones all week! Back to what I adore! no more footprints though! Tan's getting darker! Parker look up on web, Uadu pai, and the Leakey's. Spent two days with Massai family, herding goats and keeping lions from the door. '

The next came a day later and read, 'Ngorongoro crater wonderful, seen lion families cubs cute, wildebeest, zebra and huge elephants, lions living in trees, got chased by rhino, run up tree, had to wait to be rescued.. Four hours on branch LOL was scary and fun. Great hotel, had major relaxation and got cleaned up. people and food excellent, room over looks crater awesome view. Bats the size of geese freak me out! Off to migration bumming lift up to western corridor tomorrow. Having a blast XX'

Booth smiled seeing that she was feeling better obviously got back into her stride, and adventures. Booth heart was up and down constantly. The third postcard was the last for a while.

'Migration next, thirty foot crocs taking wildebeest and zebra! Can't wait, guide says I haven't missed it.. Sleeping in huge posh tents with bush showers under the stars beautiful. Got a gun this time booth don't worry, missing your nagging too, thanks for the texts Partner X Hope all well, taking a detour will let you know later Parker, you should get a package from me soon, Love Dr Bones XX'

Booth heart pulsated strongly, he was excited by the prospect. 'pressies' he thought. It was another two days arriving at the Jeffersonium. It was a huge box with wrapped up tightly with brown parcel tape. Ange, cam Parker and Booth stood around the little lad with huge smiles plastered on as he helped his dad unwrap it. It was battered and torn in places but almost in tact.

'Oh wow Dad what do you think she has sent me?' excitedly, Booth rubbed his sons hair as excited by the huge parcel.

The address was the Jeffersonium but to Master Parker Booth. Via Victoria falls, the Prestige Hotel, lake Victoria. Tanzania border. Parker pulled out the first thing, wrapped in bubble plastic and cello tape. Booth helped, it was statue of the sphinx, in copper. Cam gasped and Ange giggled.

'Oh god! How did she get that through customs??' aghast.

'Wait hold on there's a letter to you Parker.. Let's read it..' Booth opened the letter and handed it to him.

'Hi Parker, just thought you could do with some mementos of my trip, some are silly things others are fairly valuable, so take care and for heavens sake don't tell the Egyptology department about the sphinx or they will confiscate it! It's six thousand years old and payment for my work there.. Shhh. .. I uncovered it at Carnac and it has been with me, weighing me down, you deserve it for winning the science fair , hope you like it.' Booth grinned at him his eyes were huge with delight. He put it on the her table and delved into the box again.

Next was a carved Nile dowel,

'The carved boat is a replica of the dowel I almost sank on the Nile, I carved it, poorly.. it floats, I checked it on the white Nile. There are some maps I've used and they are a little threadbare I'm afraid but shows you my route and stopovers. A bag of dessert sand, from the base of the oldest pyramid on the planet. Then you should find a traditional Massai wrist band worn by young men before they become twelve and grow into full manhood they are circumcised at eleven! No anaesthetic!!, I told my Massai friends about you and they made it for you. The spear is sharp, be careful it belonged to the elder of the tribe and gave it to me for payment for looking after his goats for a few days, saving them from the lions I mentioned. The red robe is a traditional Massai coat they live in them sleep and keep you really warm, made form cotton from the foot hills of Ngorongoro crater dyed with the beetle, cochineal brilliant red. When I get back I'll show you how to wear it properly. The rock is from the top of Killi, one day you can take it back and put it back on the top of the glazier.. That's tradition too.. it's lava actually. Blasted out around a thousand years ago at it's last eruption. A crocodile tooth, incisor from a thirty footer that was shot after it ran through my camp late one night.. I had some boots made and something else for your dad from it's skin.. That's right at the bottom can you please give that to your Dad for me thanks. An emerald from a mine in the western corridor, I just 'plucked' out of the mine wall.. Incredible. I packed some other stuff for the ladies Cam and Ange, could you please hand them round too. I'm off to another continent now, south America, for the last part of my trip, flying into Venezuela, over the Amazon to Curzon where I shall be based for a while. But intend to take trips into the interior to see an old haunt of mine. Ange knows where ask her she'll explain. Hope you all like the trinkets.. Oh and the photos I've sent, are yours too, enjoy little man. Love and hugs to all, kisses to you. Be good see you all soon Dr Bones.'

'Wow Dad? That is amazing so many wonderful things.. Here you go Ange, Cam these are yours..' he handed them each a package to open.

Ange gasped followed shortly by Cam, 'Oh my God!' they both held up necklaces of 22 crt. gold with emerald pendants. Booth smile was so wide seeing what she had done. There were notes of thanks in each package. 'Thanks for holding the fort, the gold is from Cleopatra personal mine, the emeralds from that mine I visited in Tanzania. Hope you like, thanks again for looking out for the guys Tempe X'

'Oh she's crazy. .how gorgeous..' Cam said utterly taken aback.

'Wow they look amazing.. What did you get dad?'

Booth opened his package it was a belt, in crocodile skin, the buckle was made of gold and had three emeralds pierced into it. It was soft, polished and elegant, beautiful. Booth sat down on the nearest chair looking at it absolutely stunned overcome with her thoughtfulness and obvious care she had taken to create it.

'Dad that's so cool.. Crocodile belt.. 'wow'.. Oh look a note for you too..' he handed it to him, booth looked to Ange and Cam, and opened it carefully.

The front read 'My Partner' , he swallowed as Ange and Cam went over the contents again, and the photos with Parker.

'Hey Seeley, Hope you like it. I thought it appropriate to get you something you could wear often, if you like it obviously. Each emerald represents, parker, you and me. I didn't tell you before I went, but that 'thinking' I had to do was about you and me. This maybe a shock to you but… I love you, and have done for a long while. As a woman should love a man. I just had to sort things out in my head first before I told you. Whether I should or not. You drew a line and I respected that.. Till now.. This seemed the best way to do it, I tried to say it when we spoke on the phone a while back but I couldn't get the words out. You know me, emotions and expressing them is hard for me but this I couldn't keep denying it, not anymore. 'Ill understand if you don't feel the same, I'm prepared for that. So please don't panic, or feel obligated in anyway. We will always be partners and great friends, I can compartmentalise our professional partnership and relationship easily. So don't worry. When I come home things will be the same between us. But if you do feel the same, have feelings for me, please let me know, somehow, sometime, someway, then we can take it from there. Otherwise we are ok as we are. I'm truly sorry if I've made you feel awkward or confused. I just 'had' to tell you. Forgive me, Your Bones X'

Booth looked up to Ange his eyes leaking, Ange gave him a knowing smile. She walked over to him and hugged him whispering in his ear.

'She told you then?' he nodded on her shoulder.

'Did you know she was thinking about this? Telling me?' she wiped his cheeks tenderly.

'Yes.. She told me before she went Booth.. She was scared, worried at your reaction, but obviously she's made the decision to tell you.. but you already knew didn't you?..' Ange sat on the table holding the belt looking at it with a sweet smile on her face.

'Yes.. I just always thought I would be the first to say it.. She always blows me away that woman..' he shook his head reading those three words again.

'She said to ask you about her 'haunt', what's that about..'

Ange grinned wide, flaring her eyes at him. 'There's a place she has been many times, it's on the Inca trail, high in the Andes. deep in the jungle. She found it by accident on her first dig many years ago.. There's a water fall, it's called Diamond falls, a clearing and apparently is amazing by moonlight, she had spent sometime there in the past and when she goes out that way she always takes the time to go back. She packs her rucksack takes two buses and walks into the forest to spend a few days there.. Alone, living off the land, she told me once it empowers her, calms and refreshes her..' Ange noted that booth was looking into her eyes but not, his jaw set a little and he stood, taking the belt off her, pulled his own off and put the new one through the loops of his pants. Ange grinned wide.

'Your gonna go aren't you?'

Booth looked up after he did the belt up and smiled.

By the time Booth arranged Parker, work and flights packed his rucksack and been shopping. It was four days later. Parker and Ange waved him off at the airport with the hotel name she would be staying at Parker had received two more postcards. The first was of Victoria falls and the hotel she had staid in when she had sent his box of goodies. It read,

'Leaving the dark continent today via Nairobi, so busy, not used to so many people. Lake Victoria and Falls incredible, got soaked and sat in the water at the top a meter from the drop, exhilarating, insanely stupid thing to do, but well worth the risk to my life Dr Bones XX'

Booth didn't think it was.

The second said,

'Hey Parker and all, Been to Angel falls awesome, flight over Amazon to Curzon tomorrow. Pigmies amazing and utterly friendly. They wanted to pierce my nose but I declined the generous offer. Then got a few weeks work on dig, then back home around 22nd, so looking forward to seeing you all. Missing the comforts of home now, and all your friendly faces. More photos in post of Africa and safari Victoria falls, love and hugs Dr Bones XX'

That was dated a two weeks ago.

'Have a great time Dad.. Give Dr Bones a huge kiss for me won't you..'

'Count on it little man..' rubbing his hair affectionately. Grabbing him tight into a tight hug. Kissing his cheek hard. Ange he hugged hard she gave back with interest.

'Hope you find her Booth.. Could be a bit of a bummer if you don't'' Ange gave him a wonky grimace.

'Haa don't worry.. I will.. '

'Kay safe flights Booth..'

'Yeah.. Bye then..'

'Bye dad.. ' Booth walked through the gate to board the plane heading south.

Booth arrived exhausted in Curzon walked into the hotel on her itinerary and made for the counter putting his rucksack down leaning against his leg.

'Hi, my name is Seeley Booth, my partner and friend Dr Temperance Brennan is staying here, is she here?'

'Arh no, she went away for the weekend, if you try the dig, where she has been working you may have some luck. Her room is locked for her return on Monday or Tuesday she wasn't specific Mr Booth…'

'Right can I book in I need to change and freshen up..? '

'Sure.. How long for?'

'No idea! I need to eat, sleep and then get to this dig do you know where it is?'

'Yes sir, I can give you details when you are refreshed..'

'Excellent thank you..'

'No problem.. Room 303, it has a great view, balcony and is adjacent to Tempe's room..'

'Tempe?' he enquired surprised by his familiarly.

'Haa yes Dr Brennan and this hotel go way back, ten years we were discussing it this morning..'

'This morning? I missed her by six hours?'

'Yes sir I'm afraid you did.'

'Okay.. Thanks..' booth walked up the stairs behind the porter forlorn, missed her by six hours he was gutted.

He slept the night the after breakfast headed out to the dig site. It took two hours by cab to get to the dig, another hour to sort out where he had to go. The people at the dig had heard of him and were delighted to help out with his directions and the route he should take. Eventually he got what he needed and mounted the dilapidated bus filled with Peruvian peasants and chickens and the odd goat to a remote village called Santa Jesus du laoudes. Then he had to wait till morning for the next bus to take him another forty miles into the deep thick forest flanking the low Andes. He spent an uncomfortable night in a communal room with animals, crying babies, snores and foul smells. He lay on the hard floor, wrapped in his sleeping bag, palms laced behind his head, with a smile on his lips, thinking of her and the falls, excited by the prospect of seeing her again. It had been three months, two weeks and twelve hours since they sat in the diner in Washington sharing a coffee.

The bus arrived at six am, he hoped on with the other passengers fewer this time. A little more room, he looked out the window, bouncing along the unmade road higher and higher up the side of a huge mountain. It was stifling and the window only opened the tiniest amount. He envied the passengers on the roof after three hours. He was jolted from the magnificent view by the driver stopping the bus and most everybody getting off in a small village. The driver gave him a smile and pointed to him. Then off the bus. Booth put his back pack on his back and shook the mans hand.

'Thanks.. This way?'

'C.. ' he said and pointed upwards and left. Booth nodded and get off the bus with a smile. Booth walked to a path narrow and meandering up the mountain side, out of the village after checking his directions with two old timers sat in ponchos and llama wool scull hats. Booth mused she must have been so brave to just take off like this walk the wilds into the unknown. She was an incredible woman. With little fear for her safely with huge courage and determination. Not to mention being incredibly fit. He was finding the climb difficult and sat down under a mahogany tree to take a drink and cool down, the sweat poured off him in rivulets, the sun blazing down. Two monkeys sprung around in the tree above his head, he looked up and smiled. They were totally at ease in there domain. He wandered if she was too.

It was half past, whatever, when he checked his compass and scrawled map for his position. As he stood still he could hear the sound of rushing water, he headed towards it, getting out his machete to cut down the overgrown foliage and vines as he heard the water getting louder.

He stepped to the edge of a escarpment, with a waterfall dropping to his left, it was only twenty, twenty five foot down, at the bottom was a deep iridescent pool of the clearest, cerulean blue water he had ever seen. It 'was' stunning, the spray back from the drop of the falls cooled him.

He looked around to the clearing below, realising he must have taken a wrong turn and stood above the falls rather than hitting the clearing below. Where, to his huge excitement and trepidation, he could see her two man tent set back a little on the sandy crescent beach. A camp fire gently flaming with a pile of dry wood off to the left, a hammock strung out between two trees in the shade. A string of clothes up and drying in the hot air.. Foot prints and a pot on over the fire hung cleverly by two willow sticks. He mused she had obviously been camping before. He couldn't see under the falls or what was below. But the water was deep and refreshing, she was nowhere to be seen so he decided to freshen up.

He stripped naked, packed away his clothes and boots in his bag, and heaved it onto the beach, it landed with a thump and rolled slightly into the lapping water.

'Shit..' and without another thought, aimed and dived straight down into the water.

'Holy shit!' he popped up, feeling the chill from the glazier water and cursed, dipped back under and swam slowly to his bag walking out and placing it out the waters reach, then looked around to the falls.

'Booth! What Oh Jesus! Booth is that you?' Booth stood dumbstruck, Bones stood bathed in sunlight and spay under the falls, naked and looking like some kind of Amazonian goddess, tanned, toned and lithe. Her faced showed him she was absolutely confused and utterly terrified. Not by her nakedness but by the shock of seeing someone jump from the top of the falls. He smiled hard. He was the last person she expected to see.

'Hey Bones.. You're a sight for sore eyes…' sweetly.

She dropped her hip and smiled back, taking a long look over him, he walked into the water again, locking eyes with her. Her pulse racing as he neared. Then wrinkled her brow.

'Parker? Parker is he ok?' booth just kept smiling nodding.

'Are you ok? Your scans..?' still terrified. 'My dad, everyone?' he nodded swam the last few meters to the lip of the falls and lifted himself up out of the water to stand in front of her as the water fell and gently pounded them, he ran his hands through his hair, pushing the water off his face. Her eyes dancing freakishly quickly to his.

'why.. Are..yooooo..' booth pulled her close around her waist and kissed her, once mouthily, she was still stunned, he did it again, but this time he licked her lips to open up to him. Her breath caught and she sighed, opened her mouth a little then they began a slow soft delicate French kiss. Trembles from their feet rose up their legs to their groins and to their hearts. His hands running up her spine holding her to him. She shifted back a little, broke the kiss and lifted her fingers to her lips.

'You kissed me..' she said softly.

'Yeah.. Bout time, I missed you 'so' much ..'

'Right.. Yes.. I did you too.. What are you doing here?'

'You want me to go?' she looked confused for a second then looked up to his eyes and shook her head a little, a smile curving her lips gently.

'Good cos we need to kiss some more.. ' he gave her a wonky smile, she giggled softly resting her brow on his, their eyes locked. She gently slipped her hands up his chest to his neck and touched his cheeks holding his face in her hands.

'So let me process..' she leant back a little, 'You came three thousand miles? two flights? two awful buses over two days? hacked through a jungle to find my hide out? to kiss me? Why would you do that partner?' she looked scared. He nodded at every stage of his recounted journey.

'Well that's easy.. cos I love you.' bones stared at him, no emotion or recognition. He added softly, 'I always have Bones, crazy madly deeply in love with you, you goddess.. I love you right back Bones.. My Bones..' he stroked her lips with his fingers, then over her face delicately, a adoring smile over his features.

'You sure?'

'Haaa yes!.. I'm definite, certain, unequivocal, I'm totally besotted, adoringly smitten, obsessed with you Dr Brennan..' he grinned cheekily.

'Wow.. Good to know.. '

'You wanna kiss a little more..? I think we should..' cocking his brow at her, she chuckled and pulled his mouth close, almost casually slipping her tongue into his sweet mouth and began a long, lazy rhythm, exploring his, her hands roamed freely, delicately. he was fully erect shifting his feet a little on the flat rock pulling her nearer his hips.

'Impressive Seeley.. This water's glacial..' she grinned almost purring her words to his moist lips. He giggled holding her tight. They rested brows again. Staring soul deep.

'Parker says hi, asked me to give you this..' he kissed her softly again, '..Ange says go with the flow sweetie, your dad says, he wants a grandchild fairly quickly, he's not getting any younger..' Bones threw her eyes up and giggled blushing slightly which he found utterly adorable. '..Cam says you deserve me, me you, and good luck..' bones nodded accepting that kindly. '..Wendle said, thanks for the box of bones from Tanzania. And I say… thank 'you', for choosing me.. I'm humbled Bones, I didn't have your courage, I'm in awe of you, you see.. You dazzle me, I'm not worthy Tempe.. But if your willing to give us a try.. I'm willing to take anything you are offering, for a day, a weekend, a month.' she stopped him with her fingers on his lips, and said

'Sssh.. Seeley please.. I want a life time with you and Parker.. Can you manage that?'

He beamed wide and picked her up, making her whoop in surprise, jumping them into the pool, they came up lips locked and giggling, bones wrapped her legs around his hip and arms around his neck.

'I Love you Booth.. god that feels 'so' good to tell you that..' she whispered to his lips, kissing pecking his face softly. His mouth captured her pecking lips and delved deep as he walked her out the water to the beach. She clung to him tightly humming her arousal at him, he could feel her position him at her core. He could easily push forward and enter her but fought the desire within, for a while longer.

She slid her legs off his hips and dropped elegantly to the sand. Her eyes locked with his.

'I love you too Bones.. Wooo shivers up my spine..' he wriggled in her embrace, 'It does feel amazing.. I feel like Adam, in the garden, of Eden. Your so beautiful. perfect. This place is heavenly.' sliding his hand over her back down to her buttocks, his smile fixed. Feeling her tremble.

'I would very much like to make love Seeley.. It's that a little forward of me?' with a soft smile and a dip of her head. Booth watched in amazement at her coyness, sucked in a deep breath lifted her chin gently so he could see into her eyes. her hands tenderly mapping his back and hips. She slid them around to his stomach and up to his abs, storing them to memory. Delighting in the sensations she was receiving by finally being able to touch him. Caress him how she desired.

'Woow Bones.. Blowing my mind here.. Seriously..'

'Is it?'

'No.. definitely not.. ' she beamed up to him taking his hands entwining her fingers with his,

'I sense a but coming..' she said curiously, he beamed back and nodded.

'Although my body is a dead give away…' she chuckled flaring an eye brow cheekily at him, and a short nod. 'I don't want you thinking this is what I came here for.. I mean god knows I want to make love but I've got pressies and I'm fairly starving..' he gave her a wonky smile.

Bones stepped back a tad and giggled, 'Haaa ok food and pressies. .I love pressies.. Did parker like the box I sent?' Bones took his hand in fact she didn't let it go, and eased him with her back towards the towel that was dry on the line. She flicked it off then walked back into the sun on the beach laid the towel down, still holding his hand and sat, crossed legged looking up at him, her fine features smiling enigmatically at him.

He sat down too, mimicking her position, immodest of his fully aroused state. In fact the way she was devouring him with her eyes made him swoon and thankful he was male. His member throbbed just thinking about being intimate with her. He moved a little closer, and kissed her, her free hand went to his wet hair and held his mouth to hers. Again they both Frenched slowly with the hot sun on them, the roar of the waterfall and the birds singing happily in the trees around them.

His mouth soft and tentative, her tongue smooth and rhythmical against his. Her taste intoxicating him, both of them, she stopped with her tongue and rested her brow on his eyes peering into him.

'If you make love as well as you kiss.. I'm in 'so' much trouble.. ' booth said grinning. Bones giggled stoked his jaw affectionately. Her nipples erect and breasts full, her flat toned tanned stomach quivered.

'Ditto Seeley..' booth groaned at the sound, the music of his name as it rolled off her tongue in a truly heavenly way. Making his heart swell and bang against his sternum. 'You like that don't you? Me calling you Seeley?' she rolled her head back a little bringing her hands up to squeeze out the excess water from her hair and push it all behind her head. He nodded smiling sweetly. Her hands went to his knees softly and moved up his thighs watching her hands caress him, his member jumped and she smiled looking up to him.

'Your so beautiful Seeley, naked as well a clothed, I think I prefer you this way though..'

'Haaa.. Thank you Tempe.. You're a Amazonian Goddess.. May I touch you?'

'God yes I wish you would..' she gushed rocking her head back on her long elegant neck, closing her eyes suddenly, he felt her grip his thighs a little tighter. He tentatively placed his palms on her shoulders, lifted one hand up her neck to her face, ran his fingers over her lips,

'Open your eyes please Tempe..' he begged a little, she rocked her head back down to look into him, opened her eyes and smiled softly.

'Your magnificent Tempe, so elegant and graceful, I've always adored the way you carry yourself, confident and sure of your body… ' his free hand slid down from her shoulder to the side of her breast, and his index finger traced her areola she jolted and opened her mouth a little, making a little mew of delight. Her core throbbing. Getting slick and ready for him.

'Oh Seeley.. ' he leant forward lifted up her breast a little and licked her nipple swirling it with his tongue, 'Oh yeess lovely baby..' she cooed, running her fingers through his hair, he looked up to her releasing her nipple from his attention but not his fingers they swooped across her to her sternum to the other and caressed slowly.

'Like that better.. Baby..?' Booth grinned warmly, she stroked his jaw now and kissed him delicately running her tongue along his lips.

'Do you? Excellent. I have lots of other terms of endearment, they pop out my mouth at unusual moments depends where or what you are doing to me.. No doubt you'll find out later.. Did you say you had pressies?'

'Haaa yeah..' he pecked her lips taking his hands off her she visibly sighed and wilted. He flicked her a grin realising her arousal was strong, reached for his rucksack and pulled it close, unzipped it, taking out his clothes, then a plastic box. She watched as he opened it. Flashing his eyes at her,

'Oh God chocolate, you genius!' she gushed reached in and ripped the bar open snapping off a chunk and popped it unceremoniously into her salivating mouth with a wide adorable swoon as it began to melt. Booth sat highly amused at her eagerness to taste.

'That's from Caaam.. ' he drooled cutely, Bones grinned wide nodding breaking of another piece and popping it into her mouth and another into his. Which he grinned and thanked her for, by pecking her lips sweet with delicious confection.

'Gorge.. She knows I'm a sucker for chocolate..'

'This is from Ange.. And a note..' he handed her a thick cylindrical wrapped can, she opened it, and giggled, rocking back. She showed booth what she had sent.

'Spray chocolate body cream' Booth looked stunned at her as she chuckled. Her hand on his pec, she gave the can's trigger a squeeze and sprayed some onto his face, he laughed letting her do it,

'Grrrr..' she growled in his face and licked it off, sucking and slurping seductively, 'Ange is a naughty girl.. God you taste incredible.. She should have sent a bucket load..haaa.'

Booth giggled handing her the note, his face cleaned and wet from her tongues action again his cock throbbed and bounced against his stomach. As she opened the note booth took the can and sprayed some into his mouth directly, bones flicked her eyes up to him as he nodded swallowing, he liked it too, obviously.

'Hey Sweetie, if your reading this then he found you, your gifts went down a treat and your naughty you shouldn't have.. But thank you all the same. Booth's cried when he read your note babe he was so happy, in awe that you told him first. Seriously touched.' Bones looked up to booth who was looking around the clearing, not knowing what she was saying, he got up spotting something and wandered off, bones read on.

'It took him a nano second to make up his mind to come to you.. It took a couple of days to sort out but I truly hope he is everything you need and more. He's a good man, he'll not break your heart.. Don't break your own.. Be honest with each other and remember to talk to him, tell him your fears, he will not disappoint you. Trust in him and your feelings. You've taken the first step towards the rest of your life and happiness, so Sweetie, don't hold back, be all you can for him and he will do the same for you. I can't wait to see you on your return, I've missed you 'so' much, enjoy the cream and make lots of yummy love together. Ange XX'

Booth was back sitting in front of her, she looked up to him with her eyes glistening he grinned a slid a red dazzling hibiscus behind her ear.

'Wow.. Gorgeous..' he had more in his fingers but placed them beside her for the moment. She was so touched by his sweet gesture she pecked his lips.

'Thank you.. Good note?'

'Yes.. Lovely.. She's says to trust and be honest with you.. That's great advise..'

'Yes Tempe.. It is.. Here this is from Parker..' he handed her a note with Dr Bones! On the envelope. She grinned wide. Opened it. A gold round medallion with a blue ribbon was inside too. Bones looked to booth and rolled her head her eyes sparkling with tears. Booth grinned nodded understanding.

'Dear Dr Bones, this is parker.. Thank you so much for my presents they are awesome! so were your postcards I have set up a map of Africa and all your stops marked and have followed your adventures with excitement and great interest. One day when I'm not so little, I will go to all the places on that map and have my own adventures.. You have inspired me so much, thank you so much. Maybe one day we can all go together to see the wonderful things you wrote about.. I think that would be so cool.. I don't have much to give you in return for your generous gifts but please find enclosed my science fair medal, first prise, as a token of my gratefulness and thank yous. You're a amazing lady, so pretty and intelligent and brave, no wonder my Dad loves you, I do too..I hope that is ok that I love you.. Can't wait to see you to hear about the rest of your adventures. Love and hugs Parker Booth. XXX J'

'Ooooh Seeley did you read this?'

'no what does he say?'

'Here read it.. Did you tell him what I said in the note to you?'

'Not till I left the morning of my flight why?'

'You'll see..' Bones put the medal around her neck and got up to make some food while he read his son's letter. Once he had he realised why Bones was close to tears. In fact was crying as she put two packed ration packs in a billy can over the fire and stoked it up. He got up and drew her into his arms, kissing her neck as he held her close from behind.

'He's got a major crush on you, you know.. ' his hands moved up her flat stomach he felt her relax into his warm hands close her eyes and roll her head to give him better access to her neck. Booth happily obliged kissing sucking gently on her neck and ear lobe making her moan. Her hands reaching around to his head and hair almost dry now. His hands went higher to each breast where he caressed his palms over them then squeezed.

'Oh Seeley. I know.. I love the little guy too.. Crazy about him..' she confessed breathily. Booth moved around her body with kisses and hands till he stood in front. They locked eyes for a few moments, both fully aroused and deliriously happy to be here, finally together.

'I love you Tempe.. So much it hurts, my soul has ached for you..' He ran his palms over her torso then dropped to his knees holding his head on her stomach, arms wrapped around her. Her hands instinctually smoothing through his hair, down his shoulders to hold him close.

One hand trailed down her thigh and then around to the front, she flinched at the slow but sudden realisation of where those fingers were headed.

'Oh God Seeley.. Please baby..' she said almost a octave lower than usual. He was staring up at her, as she peered down with pleading eyes to him, caressing his hair. His fingers traced her inner thigh and rose a few centimetres then slid gently over her impossibly soft neatly kept triangle of curls, she staggered a little as the rush of adrenaline overcame her, booth held her upright with his strong arm around her waist. His heart pounded too, he was lost in her eyes and her angelic beauty.

He slipped his finger over again and she gasped at the lightest contact on her swollen labia, moist and soft.

'Your so soft Tempe.. ' then she cried out as he dipped his head and lapped her folds open, covered her clit with his lips and smoothed her clit with his hot delicate tongue, in the same instant easing two fingers into her. Wham bam, boom! Right on to her sweet spot.

'Ssssh..iiittt that fee..lls God Seeley yes!..'

'Holy mother you taste of sunshine and jasmine.. ' he lapped again, tasting her fully, her thighs trembled as she staggered again gripping his head to her to steady herself.

'Hoooo baby.. ' she moaned rolling her head, 'Great tongue.. Awesome ..' she gushed, then her legs gave out, he quickly wrapped both arms around her and settled her gently to the sand, on her back. As she panted opened her eyes to see him serious and determined.

'Gonna make you cum for me now.. Ok?' he licked her clit a few times as she breathed smiled and nodded frantically. 'Please.. Oh please..'

Booth eased his fingers back inside, making come hither motions watching her watch him.

'Just there lover.. Just 'there'.. Oh your good.. So good…' he gave her a slightly coy smile as she rode his fingers gently. Her gaze never faltering from his.

'Oh God your fucking gorgeous Tempe.. ' Booth smoothed her clit again, lapping slowly easing back the hood a little each time,, then suckled a little, she bucked under him.

'No more.. Need you Seeley.. Please.. Inside me..' she was close, so close to loosing it, but he shook his head.

'Cum on my tongue.. gotta taste you.'

'Oh Christ!' the sexy words and imagery melted her mind the spring inside coiled tight, he removed his fingers sucking her whole labia and clit into his wide mouth, as she tore up the middle and ejaculated into him.

'SEELEY! Oh God Seeley.. ' her eyes slammed shut as the quakes racked her body, she rode out the rapture rolling and sliding around on his tongue. Booth on tasting her properly, growled with utter abandonment and went frantic on her clit with his tongue. Bones gripped his crop and gasped moaned and grunted all at the same time, writhing around in ecstasy as he brought her to the high again and threw her into the bliss for the second time. Gorging himself on her. Taking what he needed to forefil his desire and passion.

'Arrrrr! ' her legs thrashed as he continued, this time pushing his fingers deep, he was muttering something like, 'velvet, fuck taste so good, hot pie, love you.. ' Bones only just heard before she went soaring up into the thermosphere, her nails nipping his shoulders, her rapturous groans and her total abandonment spurring him on to pleasure her so much she began to shake her head, her torso and back arching like a archers bow.

'Fuck! Are you trying to kill me! Get inside me!' she looked feral at him, heaving him up over her, his mouth wet from her he grinned cheekily.

'Did I do good?' with all the charm he could muster. He could feel the heat from her core, it was dripping on his swollen glands.

'You just did something no one has 'ever' done.. Now please lover. .make me one with you.. ' she held his face in her hands, shifted her hips, kissed him deep, her tongue claiming him suddenly, her leg hooked over his buttocks and pulled him inside, he thrust the rest of the way.

Two things happened simultaneously at the moment of connection. Booth's eyes rolled back in his head, he was just not prepared for how wondrous her body would feel, hot tight, velvet slide and how deep her eyes were, like a warm ocean of light, stars and love. He trembled shaking on one arm. Bones stilled and opened her mouth in stunned amazement. His eyes forged in a searing gaze with hers, the heat from them burned, she had found something she thought she would never find. Although she had searched a long time for it. The other piece of her.

'Seeley.. '

'I know.. Jesus I know..'

They both grinned slowly, mirroring each others expression and understanding.

'Your mine now..' she said beginning a slow languid rhythm that took his breath away, God she could use her body to pleasure him without moving he was certain of it. Her core massaged and squeezed him perfectly. the lubrication just right, his length filling her completely.

'I've always been yours Tempe..' he kissed her again, she mumbled a yes in agreement as he began to match her rhythm, holding her close and firmly, sliding his hands under her torso then down to her buttocks to pull her close to his groin till there was barely enough room to thrust.

As they both neared the precipice, Bones knew it would be colossal this next orgasm, it felt like a storm was approaching from a distance. Menacing and turbulent, frightening. Booth gasped feeling it too.

'Can I? Do I need..' he asked, she shook her head.

'With me.. Oh God with me.. ' he locked eyes and thrust slowly and deeply. The storm was apon them they stopped still, scared. Then it hit them with the force of a steam engine, slamming them together till they fused. In heat, light and phenomenal divine sensation. They whimpered, trembled and shook. The experience shared, exchanged in perfect synchronicity.

Bones felt his hot seed drain into her as he felt her body draw it deeper and prolong her waves of ecstasy She pulsed and cried out along with him clutching each other to themselves for reassurance. They both leaked salty water from their eyes, the emotions welling up from so deep now emerging without fear.

As the storm passed over them leaving them devastated, completely overwhelmed and exhausted. They stilled. Booth didn't move, but smiled at her. With a tender kiss to her open mouth as she tried to fill her lungs. Bones started to giggle. Focusing properly on him.

'Haa.. You are never leaving my body.. Understand..? You are me..' wrapping herself completely around him possessively.

'I'm you.. And I love you.. '

'Oh Seeley.. That was amazing! You felt 'soo' good baby . Have you ever felt like that before?' she stoked his hair affectionately. He shook his head, pecking her nose.

'Told you making real love you can break the law of physics..'

'Haaa yes you were right I concede..' they kissed again and rolled onto their sides, legs entwined, as they caressed in the dipping sun. 'I love you too.. You felt that didn't you?'

Yeah.. Tempe.. You ok I mean we didn't use anything.. You trust me?'

'Coarse.. It's not a problem.. I've taken care of my own body.. That's my prerogative..'

'Okay.. ' Boot snuggled closer, holding her more closely.

'Ooo you're a cuddler.. I love that.. ' she pecked again, kissing his eyebrows and nose.

'Cool.. Cool.. I love the way you whimper just before your about to fall apart.. Soooo sexy.. Nearly lost my load..' he told her almost seriously embarrassed by the recollection.

'Haaa.. Good to know.. That's not a problem.. I can get you up in no time..' almost flippantly. but with lashings of charm.

'Oooowowoo.. Show off..' chuckling sweetly.

'Haaa.. You don't believe me do you?'

'Usually takes me a while to reload Tempe..' apologetically.

'How long?' she brushed that aside.

'Twenty minutes maybe a little longer.. Why?'

'How long since you poured that delicious Boothy essence inside me?'

'Haa, God your so sensuous.. Five minutes.. What you got planned, oh love of mine?'

'Haaa.. Masters in human anatomy Seeley, watch and learn.' she rolled over till she was straddled on his groin reached around to his balls and G spot and massaged, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head and gasped,

'Holy shit woman.. That's just frigging outrageous!' he was thickening up instantly. She chuckled slipped down and sucked him off for a few seconds humming and massaging. Lifting her head to grin at him.

'Tadar.. Wanna go again?' with the cheekiest ego filled smile he had ever seen. Licking her lips just to reiterate her point. He trusted forward and nodded in awe of her and her abilities as a lover.

'Excellent lover.. Hold on tight.. Anthropologist on a mission...Your gonna love this.. trust me I'm a doctor..' she said seriously but in a highly amusing way. Dropped her mouth and got to work. Making love to him.

Booth lay sweating, gasping, whimpering helplessly, delirious sensations shot through every vein and artery. having climaxed three times from her mouth, but only ejaculated once, on the last bliss filled mouth dance she had lavished him with. She popped up grinning madly, as he watched her swallow quite deliberately what he had released.

He found that so erotic. 'Wooow woman.. You should come with a health warning stamped on your arse..' he managed rolling his head in ecstasy.

'I have, it's just 'really' small haaa. ' rolling to his side, wrapping herself over him, caressing his chest while he recovered. He held her close laughing. Which made her smile hard.

'So this is your haunt? It's stunning.. I love it here..'

'Me to.. Especially with visitors..' she grinned up at him, he kissed her hair softly. He picked up the hibiscus he had picked and caressed her skin and face with it watching her as he did so. She kept smiling and moving to the delicious sensation the silkiness of the flower across her skin.

'So how long are you staying Tempe?'

'Well I was going back on Monday to the dig.. What are your plans?'

'To spend the rest of my life with you.. Is that a problem?'

'no.. no problem.. Just curious. I would love that..'

'Good cos I got you a pressie too..'

He sat up and pulled the box closer as she propped up onto one arm resting her head in her palm. Watching him fiddle about. He rolled back and grinned, his hand behind his back.

'So.. You love me right?' he asked sweetly.

'Yes.. Unequivocally.. Utterly, body, mind and with something deeper which I shall not mention..' charmingly evasive.

'Your 'soul' Tempe.. Ange said to be honest and truthful..' he prodded her shoulder playfully, she rocked back and nodded sweetly.

'Okay with that too..' softly.

'Great.. I love you too, mind body 'and' soul.. So in my book that's forever.. Till death parts us..' he grinned sheepishly.

'Oh God.. Your proposing?' she realised what he was edging towards, sat up suddenly, he matched her stance.

'Trying to Tempe..' with a charming smile, nervous.

'Yes..'

'Sorry?' his brow wrinkled cutely.

'Yes.. ' adding a nod this time.

'I haven't asked you yet..'

'I know.. My answer is still the same..'

'Really?'

'Yes..is that a problem or should I wait till you ask properly? I'm not sure of the protocol.. I've never been asked before..' she said almost seriously. Booth looked puzzled confused and totally thrown. Bones held his cheeks kissing his lips. He had a whole speech prepared about why they should and why she should trust him with her life and happiness.

'If you didn't I was going to.. I know how much the traditionalist you are..'

'Really?'

'Yes.. Are we back to this? Haaaa.. What's in your hand Seeley? A ring?'

'Maybe..' evasive slowly putting his hand behind his back.

'Haa! Let me see, If I don't like it, I may change my mind..' cheekily trying to make this easier for him but it was having the opposite effect.

'Oh right well in that case I'm not showing you..' he turned away humorously holding his hand behind his back. Bones sat up on her knees trying to grab his hand.

'Give it.. I wanna see..'

'No you can buggeroff now..'

'Haa.. Seeley.. Show me..'

'Ok woman.. Just hang on a little.. I wanna say some stuff..'

'Has it got to do with trusting you, never leaving me and being there for me accepting me warts and all?'

'Yes.. Geese Tempe.. Way to steal my thunder..' he looked utterly defeated and adorable.

'I had the same speech all prepared.. No ring though..' she sat back on her haunches smiling. He relented and said rather casually,

'Stick your hand out then..' with a wonky pout,

'Romantic..' she gave as a chastise. Making him pout again and look totally pissed.

'For Christ sake! Not how I envisioned this to go..'

'Haaa sorry.. I'll be quiet now.. go ahead. Ask me..' she settled comfortably to listen her hands clasped casually in her lap.

'Tempe.. Will you do me the honour, humble me, by being my life partner, equals in everything, spend the rest of our lives side by side, forsaking all others, I love you, you are my existence, my life is yours, along with my heart, my body, I vow never, ever to leave you, even in death.. I beg you, share your life with me..?' he looked expectantly.

Bones tilted her head,

'What no marriage? No church?' she asked puzzled.

'Wha? You don't do churches?'

'No.. but I would for you Seeley..'

'Shit! For the love of God! ' bones started to laugh at his totally freaked out state. He jumped up and started stamping around and kicking up the sand with a angry foot. Bones stood walking over to him, having pity.

'Seeley.. I'm touched beyond words by your proposal.. I am lover.. You offering me everything 'I' want.. Without worrying about what you need from me.. That is 'so' generous and unselfish.. Which is 'just' like you.. Stroking his jaw softly, '..And why I adore you, love you and I 'know' you are for me.. Let me give you this.. A church or chapel, under a cross of your faith, your faith has always drawn me to you, your passion and sincerity. The rest will take care of itself.. Yes.. I'm yours, now and always..' Booth smiled lifted her left hand and slipped on the ring he had bought three days ago. Bones gasped and rolled her head her eyes watering, the emerald and diamond cluster platinum De Beers gem adorned her hand and sparkled in the Peruvian sun.

The lovers kissed, falling to the warm sand to make love again.

Ten days later Parker Ange and Max stood excitedly at the arrivals gate waiting for flight 231 to arrive.

The automatic doors opened, and a newly married Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Tanned relaxed and in love, came through to the cheers of there friends and son. Holding hands and smiling hard. Parker ran up to Bones jumping into her arms, clutching a huge bunch of daisy's and kissed her, hugging her tightly, booth put his hand up for his son to high five him, which he did firmly. They all laughed and walked out to start their lives anew.


End file.
